Miasteczko Devishinger
hej jestem Rosemary Algan i mam 18 lat tylko że mam starszego brata Daniela ( on ma 21 lat ) wraz z rodzicami przyjechaliśmy do nowego miejsca czyli do miasteczka Devishinger gdy obok tego miasteczka zobaczyma za szybe samochodu taki stary dom który miał taką dziwną nazwę " Evanscens " , i to mnie zastanowiło W samochodzie Will: No kochane dzieci już dojeżdzamy Daniel: Tato znów mam tu znaleść przyjaciół tam w mieście Leshin tam było fajniej Elizabeth: Danielu i Rosemary wasz ojciec dostał dobrą posade właśnie w miasteczku Devishinger Rosemary: A co to był za stary dom Daniel: Jaki Rosemary: No ten co obok przejżdzaliśmy Will: Rosemary prosze choć masz już 18 lat Elizabeth: Kochanie to już tu Will: Tak to nasz nowy dom I do jechaliśmy na miejsce , wszyscy razem wyszliśmy ze samochodu zabraliśmy swe walizki i wcbodzimy do domu na przeciwko trzech topoli , a obok były inne domy . Nasz dom miał czarną dachówke a ściany jasny żółty W naszym Domu Daniel: No to ide na góre Mama weszła do kuchni a w kuchni znajdowały się blady koloru białego a ściany były beżowe , pozostałe pomieszczenia nowego domu korytarz był trochę średniej długości na nie których ścianach były tapety stylu kwiatowym i były trzy łazienki ( jedna na dole a dwie na górze ). Will: No czas już na odpoczynek , bo nas wszystkich przyjazd do misteczka Devishinger zmęczyło Daniel: Ta no to w kime ide Elizabeth: Danielu nie w kime tylko spać Daniel: No Daniel poszedł na góre a ja zostałam trochę z rodzicami Rosemary: No to ja ten stary Will: Rosemary córko daj mnie i mamie trochę oddychnąć Rosemary: No dobrze dobranoc Elizabeth: Jutro pójdziemy do nowej szkoły I poszłam na góre do swego pokoju , choć nieczuje się dobrze w nowym miejscu wolałam być w mieście Leshin niż w Devishinger . Do pokoju weszła mama Elizabeth: Rosemary wypocznij jutro pójdziemy do szkoły tam też mają dobre liceum Rosemary: Dobrze mamo Mama pocałowała mnie w czoło i poszła do swego pokoju gdzie już tata spał .W następny dzień miasteczku Devishinger poszłyśmy z mamą do pobliskiego liceum , tam dyrekcja mnie przyjęła nawet dano mi plan zajęć i liste książek więc z mamą udałyśmy się do księgarni Księgarnia Devishinger Pani Gorff:Witam w miasteczku Devishinger czym moge pomóc Elizabeth:Dzień dobry tu mamy liste książek do liceum Pani Gorff:O przyjechaliście tu do miasteczka Devishinger Elizabeth:Tak na stałe Gdy tak mama rozmawiała z panią to ja sobie chodziłam i paczyłam sobie na regały z książkami , i ..... po chwili mym oczom zaciekawiła mnie jedna książka była to książka o tym starym domu " Evanscens " , tak chciałam ją miec że słyszałam głos wołajacym mnie Elizabeth:Rosemary choć już mamy książki idziemy do domu Rosemary:Już idę i poszłam do mamy a pani od księgarnii jak wychodziłyśmy Pani Gorff:Do wiedzenia wam Od Księgarnii zrobiłyśmy zakupy do sklepu i poszłyśmy do domu W Domu Daniel tylko grał w grę na tablecie a tata był w pracy Firmie XOB która miesciła się właśnie w miasteczku Devishinger ,mama udała się do kuchni by przygotować obiad a ja poszłam do swego pokoju by tam przy szykowaść się do roku szkolnego w Liceum Devishinger które za niedługo się rozpoczną , i ciągle myślę o tej książce z Księgarnii o tym domu " Evanscens " o co tym chodzi . I wpadłam na pomysł wpisze to na moim laptopie i tak zrobiłam ujrzałam na laptopie że ten stary dom " Evanscens " należy do rodu von Haferggerów Rosemary: O cholercia I tak postanowiłam żeby udać się do tego domu " Evanscens " która należy do rodu von Haferggerów , choć zaczełam szukać o tej rodzinnie i nic .... Nie było żadnej informacji o tej rodzinnie von Haferggerów Kategoria:Evanscens : Zew Krwi Kategoria:Odcinek pierwszy